


SAVETALE - Under the Stars

by wyobrazacsobie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Frisk loves everyone so so much, Happy Ending, Multi, Other future pairings to be announced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyobrazacsobie/pseuds/wyobrazacsobie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something wrong with the surface. Frisk knows this. She has a new journey ahead of her and she’ll have to stay strong to save everyone she loves. All the while, her heart feels worryingly blue.<br/>-----<br/>An Undertale AU about Frisk and her uncanny ability to SAVE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

PROLOGUE  
THE CAVE.

“Over here!”

Light was filtering through foliage and rock, shining upon a field of blooming yellow flowers. Through the hole you could see the drop was deep. You could also see, nestled in the middle of the field, a bright flash of blue and purple fabric.

“Get the rope! Get down there!”

Fire fighters dropped thick rope into the cave, one man gripping it tightly as he slowly let himself down. Another man yelled at him from above, yelling direction and encouragement.

“You’re almost there! Careful! We’re holding on!”

The man on the rope finally touched ground. His boots were loud in the foliage and were the only sound deep in the cave. The light shown so brightly from above that he could not see the outer walls. Just the sun, the flowers, and…

He knelt beside her body and cradled his hand around the back of her head. He brought his other hand to her throat, his fingers seeking a pulse. It beat against the pad of his finger lightly, but it was there, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“She’s alive!” he bellowed to the surface. It echoed strangely around him, and his head lifted to look at his surroundings. The sound gave him goosebumps. Above him he could hear the other men yelling back down to him, acknowledging his yell and setting the rest of the rescue team into motion. He focused his attention back to the child, wrapping the rope through the catch on his belt then around his waist to a knot. He put both his arms under the child and carefully picked her up, putting her head over his shoulder and balancing his arm around her waist. He grabbed a second rope from his belt and tied it around both him and her. When she was secure, he pulled tightly on the rope to the surface two times, then grasped his hand around it and braced himself.

“Ready!” His partner yelled down, and a moment later they began to pull the rope up, lifting the two bodies into the air and out of the cave.

As he was lifted, the man looked back out into the darkness. He still could not see the walls. The yellow flowers seemed to cover every inch of the ground and, oddly, he couldn’t see any leaves. He stared into the shadows, the flowers, then back at the young child in his arms.

“A miracle,” he whispered. She was not bruised. She was not bleeding.

They were almost close to the surface and he could not keep his eyes off the flowers. There was an uncomfortable tightness of his skin, and he didn’t feel at ease again until his boots touched the soil of the surface.

He didn’t look back down into the cave, and the girl remained unconscious on the journey home.


	2. 1 - The Unexpected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes.

She was tired. It was hard to open her eyes. She didn't know where she was, and the blanket on her was itchy.

Her body shuffled around until she finally settled herself in a comfortable laying position, on her side so that she could plant her face in her pillow. It was more firm than usual. But she didn't really focus on that. Her head _hurt._ What the heck had happened? One second, she was walking through the barrier, and the next...

The next...well, she didn't remember. Fragments and pieces were close to the front of her mind, but every time she tried to grasp it, it ran away.

A whimper cam through her throat without her permission. Her fingers clenched the pillow her head was on. This  _pillow_ . It sucked. It wasn't soft. It wasn't hers. 

It wasn't...hers.

Her eyes opened in a flash and her body followed suit, sitting up quickly. Her vision swam as dizziness overcame her. She suddenly noticed beeping that was really irritating. It hurt her head. She took deep breathes to settle herself and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she couldn't believe it for a moment.

A hospital room. She was in a hospital. A  _human_ hospital. 

A  _human hospital!_

They did it! They made it through the barrier! She was _home!_

And gosh, walking through the barrier _really_ didn't agree with her. She hoped the others were okay. Where were they? Did they all faint? Were they all in hospital rooms like her? Wait. Oh no.

They were monsters in a human world. Oh _no._

She threw the blankets off her body and jumped from the bed. As she ran, a clip snapped from her finger and that irritating beeping suddenly stopped. She paid no mind to it and barreled through her door.

There were a couple people in the hallway, but no doctors that she could notice. She chose a random direction and ran. She had to find an information desk. She had to ask what happened. Where the others were. Also, probably ask for some shoes, too. As she turned a corner she noticed her feet getting colder. They were tingly.

“Whoa!” Directly around the corner, there were two people walking her direction. She slammed into one and his hands came to her shoulders to steady her as she wobbled.

“Careful there!” the man chuckled. “What's the emergency, bro?”

She looked up, about to apologize, about to ask questions, when she saw his face, and her heart...her heart _heaved._

_**Guard 01?** _

Her feet took a panicked step backward and his hands fell back to his sides. He was smiling at her. She didn't know how she knew, really. She hadn't every really seen his face before. But. Something about him, about his everything, his eyes, his smile, his voice, her heart was beating as it yelled _Guard 01_! And he was...he was...

“You!” he said. “You're, like, the girl we saved from the cave!” He bent down before her and ruffled her hair. “Oh my GOD, you look great! Really! You won't bel _ieve_ how much we've been worried.”

Human.

“Yo, look how great she looks!” He looked over to his friend and she did the same.

_**Guard 02.** _

The other only nodded, but he was smiling practically just as wide as Guard 01.

There's no way, she thought to herself. There's no way.

“This guy is the one who pulled you out of the cave,” Guard 01 said.

“You pulled the rope,” said Guard 02 quietly, his eyes settling affectionately on Guard 01. Guard 01 guffawed and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever man,” he said as he stood. “You were the one in the cave.”

Guard 01 then glanced over to her, still smiling, still affectionate. “Frisk, right? That's your name?”

It took her a moment, actually. Long enough that both of them gave nervous glances to each other. Her eyes raked their body and she noticed they were both wearing uniforms. Firemen. They were firemen. They also both looked pretty worried now, so she slowly, nervously, nodded her head. Frisk. Right.

“Well, Frisk,” Guard 01 said, “It's amazing to meet you! It's totally awesome you're okay, I mean, it's practically a miracle you survived!”

Guard 02 elbowed Guard 01 as he sent a slight grimace in his direction. They began to walk past her, then. As they did Guard 02 said, “Nice to meet you. I'm glad you're okay.”

She turned her body with them as they walked, but stayed rooted to the spot as she watched them continue down the hallway then, finally, turn the corner.

She couldn't move. Guard 01 was right. She couldn't believe it.

They were human. They were here, and they were human.

And they didn't remember her.

When she breathed in next, it came in like a hiccup. Her next breathe out sounded suspiciously like a sob. Her headache was back in full force. Her toes were getting colder. And they didn't remember. She needed shoes. They were human. They were alive. She needed to find someone. Where's everyone else? Why them? What if. She needs to move. What if others have forgotten. What if she's. She needs to.

Run.

She pivoted in place then broke into a run, as if her life depended on it, as if other lives depended on it, on her finding someone, anyone, to explain what was going on.

 


	3. 2 - The Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk listens.

Frisk never got to the Help Desk. She was intercepted in her third hallway. She was grabbed by the arm and escorted by a doctor back to her room, where he laid her back on her bed and gave her a yogurt and a cup of water.

“How do you have so much energy?” he asked her. She said nothing as he felt her forehead then brought over a little machine. “Did you feel dizzy when you left your room? Hungry? In pain?” He wrapped something plastic around her upper arm and told her to relax. As it filled with air and squished her arm, she stared steadily at him and tried to see if he was someone she'd know.

By the time he put the little machine back in the corner, she was sure he wasn't. He was just a doctor. Not one of hers.

Not her friend.

“A headache,” Frisk said quietly. His head snapped up to look at her, but she didn't make eye contact with him. She watched her fingers worry the edge of her blanket. “And I feel tingly in some places. My legs. And arms.”

“Just tingly?” he said as he pushed the yogurt towards her again. “Hm. That's... Your body must be in very good shape. Be thankful you're not in more pain. Your body hasn't moved this much in a while.”

She ignored the yogurt and looked over to him. He was watching the moving lines on the screen. “A while?” He glanced at her but didn't answer. Her fingers were gripping the blanket.

“What happened.”

He glanced at her again then sighed. He stood. “There will be someone coming in later to talk to you. They'll be able to explain better than I can. I don't know all the facts.” He pushed her bangs from her face and smiled. “I'm just here to help you feel better.”

When he left the room she didn't feel better. She felt worse.

She knew, though, that wasn't his fault.

Hours later, a woman finally did come into Frisks' hospital room. There was an aura about her that made whispers start in the back of Frisks' head whenever the woman spoke, a _ribbit ribbit_ that echoed across her skull and made Frisk stare.

The woman told her how Frisk had been missing for nine days. Frisks' ears were listening, but her eyes were focused on the woman's appearance, on how she knew that obviously the woman's skin was brown, but Frisk couldn't stop seeing a tint of green that seemed to glow around her skin. She continued speaking, saying that once Frisk was completely healed, Frisk would be returned to the orphanage. Do you need someone to talk to? The woman asked, and Frisk couldn't look away from her eyes and stop feeling _sad,_ and the woman smiled softly and nodded.

“We'll get you someone,” she said as she stood, and Frisk nodded curtly and watched her closely as she began to leave.

“Do you know my name?” Frisk quickly asked.

The woman smiled before leaving through the door. “Yes, Frisk. It was nice to meet you.”

Frisk tried not to flinch and smiled back instead.

The woman hesitated before completely leaving. “I...feel like I should say this. We don't fully understand your situation yet, Frisk,” she said kindly, “but I'm reluctant to let it go as it is, and I promise we'll do everything we can to help.”

The woman left a bit awkwardly when Frisk only stared. Once she was gone, Frisk couldn't even remember what she looked like. All she could see were froggits. Froggits telling her they didn't understand. That they were reluctant to fight.

_Please, have mercy, human._

Frisk closed her eyes and fell back against the bed. She suddenly felt very tired.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! More to come soon!  
> Also posted on my tumblr @blookyspooks, with pictures!


End file.
